


Shenanigans

by Da_Weirdo



Category: Homestuck, Pepsicola - Fandom, johndave - Fandom
Genre: Adorkable, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pepsicola, Yaoi, dirkjake - Freeform, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Weirdo/pseuds/Da_Weirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(( Feeling a little creative. EH. Pepsicola is fucking boss okay c: )) </p><p>     John was starting out his second year in highschool, but wasn't excited for the pour out of bullies whom followed him daily. Dave Strider, the "cool kid", and new kid into 10th grade takes a quick liking to the dorky male, learning the pains behind the wide smile and buck teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is John Egbert.  
Your 15 years old and are sitting on the noisy bus.  
Sadly, you are heading to the Hell Hole you dreaded the whole last month of summer.  
School was never a great place for you.  
Rather it was for your buck teeth, shyness, weakness or dorkiness, you always got bullied.  
It was a problem you'd had for much of your life.  
You'd learned to smile and bare it, rather it was to your father or your close friend Rose.  
Rose was a close, but... a different type friend.  
You swore she was always speaking in riddles and curses.  
Not to mention the spells she seems to udder under her breath from time to time.  
But, non the less, Rose was a great and much needed friend.  
She never judged you.  
She never picked on you, nor tried to change you.  
While her little cling-on Kanaya, Rose's lovely girlfriend, had become a close acquaintance, you still felt as Rose was your better friend.  
Getting yanked from your thoughts, you slowly get up and shuffled your self off the bus.  
You were finally at the dreaded Hell.  
Highschool.  
Your bright ocean blue eyes looked upon the all too familiar school.  
The whole stretch of the school yard was full of teens high-fiving and/or catching up and talking about their fun and exciting summer.  
Plastering on your usual bright and dorky smile, you quickly strolled over to the short haired blonde on whom was Rose.  
She cast a small and sly smile as she noticed your approach.  
"Hey Rose, how's it going?" You asked happily.  
"Quite well, considering I am having to partake in this Hell for another agonizing year."  
"Jeez, couldn't you stop trying to use such big words that hurt my head?"  
"Sorry," she giggled and adjusted her pink head band.  
"Whatever. It's cool. Let's head in, the bell is gonna ring soon." you smile, throwing your hand over your shoulder, motioning your friend to walk with you.  
She takes to invitation and moves to your side, walking up the steps and through the large, open doors.  
It wasn't long until Rose and you had to take your separate ways, seeing she was attending the gifted classes on the other side of school.  
While you could barely pass Math last year.  
It just didn't make since to you!  
What the hell were letters doing in there!  
Groaning, you quickly slide your bright yellow shoes against the tiled floor and into your first class of the day,  
MATH.  
Oh great!  
You get the diddly-go-happiness of having your worst class bright and early in the morning!  
You ignore the looks from a few stray people and enter the classroom, finding an empty destination near the door.  
You know.  
Just in case.  
You soon pull out your newest book, Rot and Ruin, and Crack it open, beginning the new, zombified tale.  
More teens were soon pouring into the door, finding seats near their friends and chatting with them as well.  
The once quiet room, well, wasn't quiet anymore.  
You exhale a sigh and can't help but jump a little as a few girls burst into firs of giggles.  
The hell?  
Looking up from your book, you see what had gotten them so worked up.  
Strolling into the room was a tall and blonde nale, his golden locks falling right above the anime glasses on which had points on each side.  
They were like upside down triangles, except one side was pulled out way more than the other.  
What was that all about.  
You mean...  
you guess their cool, sorta.  
Oh hell, what are you saying.  
They're pretty Damn cool.  
You sigh and exam the rest of the built male.  
He had a long sleeve wite shirt with red sleeves and neck rim. Not to mention a broken pixelated record, sitting in the middle of his shirt.  
His black jeans, along with the worn bright red convers, added nicely to the outfit.  
He moved across the room smoothly, the sound of his she's hitting the floor was nowhere to be heard.  
He was like a ghost.  
He casually casted small smirks to a few a few people and shuffled next to you.  
Why is he beside you?  
Oh, he'll no.  
'Don't sit beside me' you beg in your mind.  
You didn't want to make him uncomfortable with your weirdness.  
But your silent pleads did nothing as he slid down into the plastic, blue chair.  
He looks over at you, his eyebrow twitching up in greeting.  
"Yo,"  
You smile dorkily and close your book.  
"Hey, names John,"  
"Dave," he said, his voice soothing and low.  
Much lower than you expected.  
You smiled again and shuffled in your seat, looking up as the teacher made his way into the class room.  
He wore a casual silver button up shirt that was also tucked neatly into his black, ironed pants.  
His shoes were shined and polished, you could almost see your reflection in the leather.  
"Good morning class, my name is Mr.Wood. I've been working at this school for many years, so don't expect for me to fall for any of your silly tricks. And not doing your work is unacceptable. Remember, your actions reflect your grades."  
Most of the class groaned in irritation, but you couldn't help but continue to smile.  
While you were scared to weirding out the cool kid, you didn't bother to smother your smile.  
It was what you love to do.  
Smile.  
Your geeky blue rimmed glasses sat perfect on the budget of your nose, making your alreasy wide eyes seem to grow.  
But you loved them anyways.  
Mr.Wood had continued to talk and ask questions. It wasn't long until the bell rung loudly, everyone jumping out of their seats and rushing out the door.  
You watched as Dave stood up, doing what you did as well,  
watch the Hell swarm of kids leave so you don't get ran over.  
You stand up as well and gather all your belongings, waiting for the blonde to move.  
But,  
he doesn't.  
"You've gone here before right? " He asked softly, making me cock an eyebrow up.  
"Yeah, sure have,"  
"Do you mind showing me where my next class is? This school is Hella crazy and I'm break my thinking bubble by trying to figure out all the psycho mess."  
You blink a few times in confusion, not really expecting the heavy Texan accent that the male withheld.  
"Ah, yeah. Sure bro. What's your next class?" You asked simply, seeing him shuffle a piece of paper out his black skinny jeans.  
Opening the crumbled sheet, he reads the lists of classes.  
"English,"  
You nod and smile happily, your eyes brightening.  
"Thats right across the hall, I have the same class," you stated and got a jerk of his chin in gratitude.  
Dave cast another sly smirk and walked out, heading towards the lockers.  
You watched his with wide eyes, your heart racing.  
But why?  
Shrugging it off, you walk out and shuffle to the English class, taking a seat.  
For some reason, the cool kid had sat beside you once again.  
You weren't great at knowing things,  
Actrually you were pretty oblivious to everything,  
but maybe you had just made a new friend.


	2. Not so Bad After All

Your name is Dave Strider.  
You had just moved all the way from Texas to Washington due to your brothers job change.  
You were completely rebellious against the move.  
You'd spent forever setting up your whole room to be that fucking awesome,  
you didn't want to do it again!  
After long Strifes and long arguments, you finally gave in, seeing the job could really help your brother.  
It was a better offer, not to mention that the apartment you guys are moving to, looks almost 10 times better than the last shit hole.  
Leaning your arm against the door, your chin rested on your palm, your eyes fluttering in an attempt to close.  
But the loud rawr of the engine kept that from completely happening.  
Not to mention the shitty ass Cal who sat on the dash board.  
He's just staring at you...  
Hella creepy fucker.  
But you must admit that you feel pretty proud of yourself.  
You had managed to toss out a few boxes worth of smuppets when your bro wasn't paying attention.  
Not sure how he'll react though.  
Hmm...  
Maybe you should've thought this through a little better.  
All well.  
You shuffled in your seat, the truck not being the most conformable thing to sit in for a long period of time.  
"Ey, little bro. You hungry?"  
You look at at Dirk, your animated glasses matching his.  
"Yeah. Starving,"  
"Alright, let's stop over at good ol' McDonalds."  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
After the long trip, you and your bro were finally at your new place and had unpacked just about all your stuff.  
It being almost 11 at night, Bro sent you to bed to prepare for school the next day.  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
The morning was uneventful.  
Get up, shower, so on, so on.  
Boring drive to the new school.  
Boring entrance.  
Boring girls.  
You sigh loudly and watch as girls whisper in high pitched tones.  
Each one eyes you while you stride down the hall, one hand in your pocket while the other clicked your phone.  
God damn it, where the hell is this Math class? They don't even have fucking signs.  
After minutes of internal groaning and moaning, you finally find the class.  
You quickly, but smoothly, walk in and take a look around.  
You can clearly see that the bell was ready to ring by the sight of everyone shuffling to their seats.  
Ignoring the annoying giggles from girls, you look around at the open seats, your eyes catching on a shine of bright blue.  
You raised your brow and exam the owner of the bright blue.  
What'd caught your eye was the males shinning blue eyes.  
Damn, it must be illegal to have such bright eyes.  
The messy haired boy was looking up at you, almost a looking a little worried.  
Whys he looking so worried.  
You didn't change or express that you'd caught him staring, cause then he'd know that you were staring as well.  
Thank god for these glasses.  
But it still bugged you.  
You felt fidgety as he looked you over, like you were being praised silently.  
It was weird.  
Quickly turning your head, you shuffled around the two-seated table and pulled the chair out, right before sliding into the shitty plastic seat.  
The dork continued to cast his eyed upon you, making you jerk your head and cock your eyebrow up in greeting.  
"Yo,"  
You simply used one work and the reaction you got almost made your heart skip.  
His once pursed and worried lips slid open to form a wide and bright smile, showing off the buck teeth that were surprisingly huge.  
You couldn't help but think one thing;  
It was fucking adorable.  
"Hey, names John,"  
His voice was higher in pitch, almost like a child's, but you couldn't help to notice the happy and giggily hint to it.  
It was soothing.  
John, huh?  
Fitting for how dorky he seems.  
"Dave," you stated, casually tossing your name out to him.  
You could sense people watching you, probably mostly the girls.  
But you couldn't help but notice some guy behind John, looking at the blue eyed male with a wide and dark smirk.  
Wonder what all that's about.  
Casting a side note to keep an eye on the shady guy, you turn your attention forward to the teacher as he bursts through the door.  
Quickly saying his name, he instantly begun to rant on and on about how he wouldn't tolerate misbehavior and so on.  
Of course, you being who you are, groaned in annoyance.  
The class was quick and unuseful, filled with a tone of rants and so on.  
You couldn't help but lean back and let your eyes drift to the male beside you.  
His hair was ruffled up, almost like bed head with a small temptation to be fixed.  
Does he even brush it out?  
But, non the less, the ruffled hair fit the dork perfectly.  
Even though the teacher was ranting and ranting on, he continued to keep that bright smile fresh on his lips.  
Why?  
You hadn't the slightest clue.  
And truthfully, you found it a little weird.  
But it was funny and cute.  
As said before, the class was quick and uneventful, the bell not taking long to ring.  
You kept seated, waiting for the swarm to teens to rush out the door.  
After the majority of them were gone, you slowly got up and swiftly grabbed your binder.  
John soon stood up as well, gathering his mess of things.  
Oh shit. Your next class.  
"You've gone to school here before, right?" You ask quickly, turning your face towards the male beside you.  
He cocked his eyebrow up in confusion but answered sweetly none the less.  
"Yeah, sure have,"  
"Do you mind showing me to my next class?"  
You felt stupid, asking for help last minute like this, but it couldn't be helpped.

"Ah, yeah, sure. What's your next class?"  
Shit shit shit.  
What is you next class?  
You felt like a fool, not knowing the next class as you quickly searched through your pocket.  
Pulling the crumbled schedule out, you quickly look over to your next block.  
"English," You stated and crumbled the paper once again.  
There it was again,  
the dork's smile.  
"Thats right across the hall, same class as me."  
You couldn't help but relax a little, seeing that he hadn't taken notice to your frantic panic.  
That was totally uncool.  
Why the hell were you panicking anyways?  
Walking out and over towards your locker, luckily being an end top locker and easy to find, you soon gathered your English book and moved to the room across the hall.  
Posters of encouragement and writing ideas or prompts plastered across each wall in the room.  
This place was quiet different than the classrooms in Texas.  
These were nicer.  
More relaxing.  
Looking around, your eyes quickly locked onto the familiar mess of black hair.  
John.  
The short male once again was sitting near the door.  
Smart.  
Gliding your feet across the door, you continue to do the same thing you did in Math.  
Stop, smirk, slid into the chair.  
But John didn't look worried this time.  
Instead, he seemed overjoyed at your choice of seatment.  
Maybe this school year wasn't going to be too bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! That's for such the amazing and quick feedback, you have no idea how doki doki I got! cx anywayyssss- this is typed on a phone, so I'M SORRY FOR SMELLING SCREW UPS. This was just a quick PoV from Dave so I could get a feel for him. Now the story will begin c: 
> 
> Thanks for being lovely guys!


	3. Smiling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHHH, Its only 2:30am. Never too late/( early? ) to type.  
> I dunno, its kinda lengthy, but screw it.  
> Again, this is done on my phone, sorry for any spelling mistakes.  
> Sorry if it sucks guys cx I'm just bored and thought why not. Sorry for the spam of chapters.

Your name is John Egbert and you really have to piss.  
But no, because the fucking teacher is a dick.  
Your English teacher, Mrs.Cross, completely was an asshole.  
You mean, a man has to pee, when he has to pee!  
You shuffled in your seat, swinging your legs under the chair in attempt to keep your mind off the idea you had to go.  
Dave seemed to take notice of your situation and let out a sly chuckle.  
"Oh shut up," You whisper, not caring how he took it.  
You really had to go!  
Dave raised his brow but couldn't whip the smirk off his lips.  
"Mrs.Cross," He called, cutting the teacher off. She snapped her neck towards the blonde, and so did you.  
'Don't you fucking say anything' you begged in your mind.  
"I'm feeling really nauseous, may I head to the nurse?"  
You could see the teachers eye twitch.  
"Yes, whatever. Bring me a paper pass and head dow-."  
"I don't have any idea where the heck the nurse is, this school is confusing teach. I'm gonna have John show me."  
You flinched and looked at Dave. He just told the teacher that.  
He didn't even ask.  
You could see that she was fed up, her teeth bared like some wild animal.  
"Just go," She hissed.  
Dave nodding and got up, tugging your shirt before shuffling towards the door.  
You quickly stand up and pushed in your chair.  
You could feel the teachers eyes burning into the back of your head the whole time as you followed Dave out the door.  
The slam behind you made you jump, guessing that the teacher had done the stupid act.  
Dave was leaning against the wall, sipping on a apple juice box.  
"Where the hell did you... you know what- I don't want to know."  
"Apple juice is hella awesome."  
You smirk and roll your eyes.  
"Apple juice is piss dude."  
The blonde froze and looked at the box for a moment.  
"Oh fuck you. Is that anyway to thank me?"  
Wait, he did that for you?  
Sitting in utter confusion, you keep your eyes on the animated glasses.  
"Didn't you have to piss?"  
Flinching, you quickly nod.  
"Ah, thanks dude," Not waiting for a reply, you race down the hall and over to the men's bathroom.  
Quickly revealing yourself, you hum softly and stroll over to the sink, washing your hands.  
"Who you gonna call?- Ghost Busters!"  
You laugh at your own soft and wayyyy out of tune singing.  
One of stalls behind you creaked, making you snap your neck around.  
"Oh boy, I knew I recognized that fucking ugly voice of yours."  
You instantly freeze.  
You knew that voice well.  
"Oh man, Jack. Uh, how you doing?"  
Your voice was cracking all over the place.  
You had to get out of here.  
Now.  
Not even bothering to turn off the water, you slowly begun to slide towards the door.  
"Eh, I've been doing okay. But I'm sad."  
"Oh is that so? Really sorry, but I must be on my way-."  
"Do you know why I'm so sad Egfuck? You're trying to run once again. It just breaks my cold, black and beat-less heart."  
Before you could react, Jack had grabbed your arm and twisted it behind your back.  
Your face quickly twisted in pain as you struggled.  
"You know what really bugs me? No matter how many times I hit you, those damn teeth just wont fall out."  
You parted your lips and let out a whimper, your heart racing like a racehorse.  
"Oh don't you dare start."  
A new pain surged through you now, right in your gut as you flung your head forward, gasping for breath.  
Your arm was released, but it didn't move fast enough to block the second punch to your gut.  
Your mind was spinning and your body ached.  
Falling to your knees, you felt a presence in front of you.  
Slowly looking up with your tear-filled orbs, you saw only a fist before you got knocked to the side, your glasses flying off to the unknown.  
Hot tears streamed down your reddened cheeks, the cold tile pressed against your body and right cheek.  
Your body curled up, your chest heaving for breath.  
Jack looked over you, smiling while chuckling softly.  
"Ah, now, you see! I told you! Those teeth sure are stubborn! Heh, this makes me pretty happy though. You make it so easy to get away with shit. You never yell. You never tell, but you know what would happen if you did?"  
You didn't move, too afraid he'd try for your face once again. You couldn't hide those marks.  
"I'd make sure to haunt you daily. Even your little friend Rose- maybe even Kanaya. Oh, and don't forget that new kid you sit beside in our math class."  
Dave? Wait no!  
No, no, no, no! "D-don't, please." You begged and slowly begun to push up.  
God damn it, why didn't you realize Jack was in your math class?  
"Oh? Found your voice did you? Shut the fuck up,"  
The attempt to get up was a waste as you got kicked down again.  
"At least I know you won't say anything. Have a good day Egfucker."  
Jack spun on his heel, walking out the bathroom with a smug smile pressed on his lips.  
Your body shook in hics as you pushed yourself up to a sitting position.  
Pressing your back against the wall, you gently run a finger over the growing bump on your left cheek, flinching and whimpering in pain.  
"John? You still in there?"  
Dave?  
Dave!  
Freezing in panic, you swallow and clear your throat.  
"Y-Yeah man,"  
Shit!  
Who do you think you're kidding? Your voice was shaking like crazy.  
Dave seemed to take notice of this and slowly pushed open the door, staring at you in shock.  
As natural reaction, you smiled softly.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Your name is Dave Strider and you are confused to fucking hell.  
John had been in the bathroom for a long time now, and it kind of worried you.  
You knew he had to go badly, but it shouldn't have taken that long, right?  
Seeing some figure walk out the bathroom, you push off the wall and head towards them.  
"Hey John, you-"  
"John? Oh- heh. You're that friend of Egfuck's eh? Dave right?"  
You narrow your eyes and nod slowly, letting your eyes travel down to his knuckles on which were lightly smeared with blood.  
"Good to know." Without another word, the creepy male stalked off down the hall.  
John?  
Turning back, you quickly move to the bathroom and press your ear against the wood.  
Small hics and pants could be heard through the thick wood.  
"John? You still in there?"  
"Y-yeah man."  
Each word croaked and sounded pain-filled, not to mention the unbelievable amount of cracks in his voice.  
No, no. Something isn't right.  
Slowly pressing the door open, your eyes fall upon the huddled mess of the dork.  
His glasses sat on the other side of the bathroom while a small stream of blood from his nose mixed with his tears.  
He looked up, smiling a little.  
What the hell?  
Why are you smiling!?  
Quickly walking in, you drop to your knees and give his shoulders a small shake.  
"What happened? Who did this man? Was it that creepy kid?"  
John flinch quickly shook his head.  
"N-No, I'm fine Dave." he stated.  
You grit your teeth and take a small breath.  
He obviously wasn't gonna talk.  
Getting up, you grab some paper towels and go back to John, pressing against his nose.  
He hicced behind the paper and whipped his eyes, grabbingg the towels with his other hand and holding them in place.  
Walking to the other side of the bathroom, you grab his glasses and head back.  
After a few minutes of shooshing the dork and papping his head, he seemed to calm down.  
Most of the blood had stopped, but his left cheek was definitely swelling up.  
Not to mention that he was super dizzy when he tried to get up.  
"You know what?" you finally state, getting down on one knee and turning your back to him.  
He hesitated and looked at you?  
"Are you sure? You barely know me, not to mention you've helped me so much already."  
"Shut the hell up dork and get on."  
Another moment of hesitation was foreseen before he slowly climbed onto your back.  
"I'm not a dork, I'm just John Egbert."  
"Whatever, you say Egdork,"  
John seemed to relax as you stood up, wrapping your arms under his thighs and his arms around your neck.  
Walking out the bathroom, John rested his head against your shoulder, his eyes fluttering.  
"Come on Egbert, stay the hell awake," You demand but it seems useless as he gets hooked in slumbers web.  
His breath was slow and relaxed, his mouth agape since his nose was clogged.  
You sigh and walk around the school, eventually finding the nurse.  
You swear, this place needs some fucking signs.  
When the nurse saw you, all she did was sigh in sympathy and tell you to put him on the bed.  
She didn't even look up John's parent's number, she knew it.  
Does that mean that this happened before?  
You sigh and lean against the wall, pulling a new box of Apple Juice out.  
Hey, you can never have too much Apple Juice.  
"Are you a friend of Mr.Egbert?"  
Looking over at the nurse, you give a curt nod.  
You guys were friends, right?  
You felt like you guys were. You cared about him, and that means something, at least in your eyes. She smiled a little and nodded.  
"Do you know who did this?"  
"Damn kid wouldn't tell me," you mumble, getting a warning glare from the nurse.  
You shrug and shake your head.  
"No? Jeez, this boy," She whispered and got up, walking to him and gently touching his left cheek.  
John let out a loud whimper, his eyes squeezing shut as sleep tried to pull him back. You flinched but made your body relax. "Has this happened?" You ask, keeping a worried eye on the dorky male.  
"It started midyear last year. He got pretty banged up for bumping into someone. That person doesn't go here anymore, so his little group of friends took notice of John and started messing with him. Some fights were okay, some got really bad,"  
You nod, your mind trying to imagine the dorky male, who did nothing but smile, get beat up time after time.  
Is it really even a fight if the other person isn't able to fight back? "How bad would you rate this on?" you ask.  
"3 out of 10,"  
Your eyes widen a little behind the animated glasses.  
3 out of 10?  
"Has it ever gotten as bad as a 10?"  
"Almost. on the last week of school last year. We- uh... nevermind. We know who the people are-"  
"Then why don't you fucking do something? Hell, its the first damn day of school." you hissed, a sudden rise of anger popped out from no where. What the hell? You never got angry like that. Never ever. "Mr.Strider, I suggest you watch yourself, I am still a teacher." She shot at you, narrowing her eyes.  
"How do you know my last name?"  
"I'm a nurse. Its my job to know the name of every student. Plus, you're not Rose or Kanaya. No one else would help him. So I took the guess that possibly the new kid helped him. Either was Mr.Strider. We can't do anything without John telling us who did it. We need proof from him before we can take any action."  
"Thats fucked up,"  
"Mr.Strider!"  
"Sorry, sorry! Thats not right, happy?" You couldn't help but snap before sighing in irritation.  
Judging just by what you heard and found out yourself, this poor boy didn't deserve this.  
He was like a stupid loyal dog, wagging his tail even while being beaten on.  
"he'll be fine Dave. All he needs is some ice. His father will be here soon."  
You nod and take her spot beside the male, sitting on the ground and leaning against the cot as she grabbed ice.  
The nurse leaned over you and adjusted the ice so it'd sit on his cheek without having to be held.  
It wasn't long till she walked out the nurses office, probably heading to the school's office to inform them.  
Turning a little, you look over the males features, remembering the smile that he used in the bathroom.  
Its fucking annoying.  
Was he trying to fool you or himself?  
Not to mention that one creep.  
Your pretty sure hes the one who fucked up John.  
But the nurse said there was a group.  
Did that mean there were other people doing this as well.  
Groaning in annoyance, you slowly reach a hand and brush his straggly hair out his face.  
He really didn't deserve this bull shit.  
No one did, ever.


	4. What a Dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiah Guys, thanks for all the reads and kudos c: gee I love you guys.  
> But this is just a short filler chapter.  
> Now the real story starts after this chapter.  
> Hope you guys stuck around-  
> and PLEASEEE tell me what you think of this so far.  
> I feel kinda all over the place.  
> Ugh.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you've been in the nurses office for a while now.  
John was still sleeping soundly, his chest slowly rising and falling.  
The swelling on his cheek had gone down, but only a little.  
You were still sitting on the ground, you chin leaning on the palm of your hand, as you elbow rested against the edge of the cot.  
You watched John from behind your shades on which shielded your eyes away from the world.  
But you liked it that way.  
Your slim fingers gently twirled a small, messy black strand of hair, your right corner of your lip tilted into a small smile.  
You wonder where Egdork's dad is at?  
Doesn't he have a mother who could get here quicker?  
Sighing softly, you turn your head towards the door on which made a low creeking noise.  
"Hey lil' bro,"  
"Dirk? What the hell man? Get out!" You hiss quietly, still worried over a sleeping John.  
Dirk, your brother, waved off your shrude comment and walked up beside you.  
"Who's this nerd?"  
"Dork- get it right. And his name is John,"  
Dirk cocked an eyebrow above his shades as you corrected him.  
But you waved it off.  
You weren't sure you'd be able to explain why you did that-  
well because you didn't understand why you did that yourself.  
Dirk seemed to take note of your confusion and nodded before throwing out another question.  
"He a friend of yours?" He asked.  
You slowly nodded your head.  
At this point, you didn't find any reason to hide it.  
You felt like he was a good person to become close finds with.  
"I see. Whatcha waiting for, we gotta go. The nurse will wath him,"  
You don't look up at your brother and your eyebrow twitches.  
"This has happened plenty of times before. the nurse said it started last year,"  
"Oh?" Questioned Dirk, crossing his large arms over his broad chest.  
"Why won't the school do an'thing? "  
"Because they don't have proof," you spit, the pit of your stomach filling with anger onc again.  
John's hand twitched and your eyes softened once again, dropping your voice.  
"John- this dork- won't tell on them. You know what he did when I found him? The little shit fucking dared to smile, like everything was just dandy."  
"Ohh~ sounds as if someone's really worried for his new friend,"  
Your brother was grinning from ear to ear, but it was more of a mocking glare.  
"Oh go fuck Jake or somethin',"  
"Would, but he's out of town,"  
You roll your eyes and sigh.  
Jake had a trip to go visit family this month.  
Woops, you forgot.  
All well.  
That wasn't what was making you so on edge.  
"Just... I don't know- leave. Just leave. I'm staying till one of Egbert's parents get here,"  
"The kids father won't be here for another half hour Dave,"  
You turned you hidden eyes towards your bro, confused on how he knew Egbert's father was coming.  
"The nurse talked to me a little bit,"  
You nod and rapidly tap your finger against the plastic cot.  
"What about his mother- maybe brother or cousin could get here faster?"  
"Dave. His father is all he has."  
You blink a few times and sigh, going quiet.  
This is fucking annoying.  
This kid didn't deserve that, either.  
"Unlike you and I, kiddo. John's father is always working and such."  
"How do you know all of that? You go snooping? Fucking creep."  
"No Dave. I told ya before, I had a small chat with the nurse."  
"Really? But wh-"  
"Dave...?"  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Your name is John Egbert,  
And holy fuck.  
Your cheek hurts so bad.  
Not to mention the pounding headache And aching gut.  
You groan softly and blink away sleep slowly, a cool presences on your left cheek.  
You could make out mumbled voices, one tone a little deeper and heavy accented.  
Where were you?  
Let see...  
You had to pee. Dave got you out of class so you could go. You went and... Jack. Jack was there. He threatened to hurt Dave, Rose and Kanaya if you said any thing. Jack hit your gut twice and your left cheek once...  
You slowly also remember a shocked Dave at the bathroom door, but you couldn't see that well. Dave attempted to help you up, but after many failed attempts, he gave you a piggy back ride. Walking out the bathroom, your head on his shoulder was the left thing you could recall.  
Was Dave still here?  
Part of your body wanted him to be while the other half begged for him not to be.  
Your body felt weak, and your vision was still trying to adjust to the bright lighting.  
"Dave?" You croak out and hear the mumbling stop.  
"Oh my god. John, how you feeling dude?"  
His voice sounded very worried to you.  
Why was he so worried?  
"My face hurts, " you manage to stagger out.  
"Yeah- no fucking dip you dork," the blonde sighed.  
You groan and blink again, finally being able to see straight.  
You couldn't help but flinch as you laid eyes upon the new male.  
"There... are two of you Dave- am I dreaming?"  
Dave clicks his tongue while the other- much older looking male- snorted.  
"No John, this fuck ass is just about to leave,"  
"Sorry lil' bro, no can do. Oh- and lil' dork. Names Dirk. I'm Dave's sexy, older brother,"  
You watch and try to shuffle back a little, already not getting a good vibe from this Dirk dude.  
"Cut it out, I sware to fucking god if you don't leave Dirk- I'll-"  
"You'll what lil' man? Cry?"  
"Thats it," Dave hisses and pushes up, his fists clinched and his lip drawn back into a snarl.  
Without even thinking, you leaned forward and grabbed the blonde's hand, stopping him from fighting.  
Dave was just about as confused as you were, turning his lightly tanned face to you.  
You felt your cheeks begin to burn as you yanked your hand back. "S-sorry, I just don't want my head ache to get worse,"  
Ah shit,  
you couldn't lie if your life depended on it.  
Your voice was high and threaded in lies.  
Dave kept his face towards you for a moment before sighing loudly.  
"Whatever. Fine. no fighting,"  
You couldn't surpress your sigh of relief.  
Dirk snickered a little and leaned up against the wall beside the door.  
It was silent for a few minutes- and boy did you feel awkward.  
But the silence was soon broken by Dave.  
"Hey Egdork, can ya' tell me who did this to you yet,"  
You didn't even think once before shaking your head wildly.  
No way.  
No way would you let Jack touch Rose or Kanaya.  
No way in living hell would you let him touch Dave.  
"Why not dammit," Dave puffed and gritted his teeth in annoyance.  
You stayed silent, fiddling with the rim of your shirt.  
"You know- not telling me or anyone is only going to make it worse," Dave said softly.  
You nodded slowly.  
"I know... but I can't tell,"  
"But why not," Dave hissed, his patients running high.  
You flinched away and shrugged.  
"What'd he do? Threaten you? Try-"  
"Johnathan?"  
"Dad," you say, looking up at the door as the white hatted male rushed in.  
He leaned over and frowned at the bump on your left cheek.  
"Jesus son, it's only the first day of school," he mumbled and you let out a sly chuckle.  
"No, dad. I'm fine. I just have a small headache."  
For some reason, this lie slid through your lips like you were an expert.  
You couldn't help but offer a small smile as well.  
Dave let out a small, annoyed grunt, making your father turn towards the blonde.  
"Who are you two?" He asked softly, though pure confusion filled his tone.  
"I'm Dave, your son's friend," He mumbles and offers a hand.  
You couldn't help but feel your blue irises stretch wide.  
Friend?  
Your chest felt warm and your stomach fluttered.  
"Friend? Ah, nice to meet you," DadEgbert said, obvious that he was surprised.  
Your father takes your finds hand and shakes it, showing a tired smile.  
You felt that pang of guilt in the pit of your stomach again.  
"Hey dad, just drop me off at home, your supposed to be a work right?" You state and sit up slowly.  
The male sighed and looked at his watch.  
"Yeah, I am. But I don't want to make you stay home by yourself for so long-"  
"Ahem. Mr.Egbert. My name is Dirk, Dirk Strider. I'm Dave's older brother and guardian."  
Your ocean blue eyes switched to the creepy male on whom called himself Dirk.  
"We wouldn't mind watching your son for you. He could Actrually stay the night, you know, so the boys can get to know eachother more."  
You switched your gaze over to Dave, your eyebrows furrowing.  
You expected to see an angry Dave, but instead the Texan looked pretty pleased with the idea.  
"Oh gee... I'd hate to leave you to such a burden." Your father poundered.  
"I can assure you that it's no problem at'll."  
You look up at your father, his eyes looking down at his watch.  
He finally sighed and nodded, pulling out his phone.  
"That'd be great. If I can just get your number, that'd be great."  
Dirk nodded and put in his number, soon handing the electronic devise to your father.  
He turned his eyes towards you and cleared his throat.  
"You okay with going with them?"  
You give a quick nod and looked at Dave for a moment.  
"Alright, just let me know if you want to come home or something," he stated and looked at his watch  
"God, I must be on my way. Thank you, you two," he called and rushed out the door.  
"Bye dad." you mumbled and sigh. You hated making him miss work for you.  
"Hey- cheer up Egbert. Climb on,"  
You look at the blonde whom had his back turned to you and was down on one knee.  
"I think I can walk," you say softly.  
You still felt tired and a little dizzy.  
But Dave and his bro were already doing so much.  
"You think- which means your not sure. Not risking that. Now hop on," He stated and you nod, slowly pulling yourself onto the males back.  
Wonder what Dave's house is like...  
Probably fucking rad or something like that.  
Heh, yeah, something just like that...


	5. Filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small filler. My Internet is out and this was all I could do why using a school laptop. Sorry! New chapter Thursday! ♡♡♡

Your name is John Egbert,  
and holy shit you were tired.  
Dave, after carrying you into his house, had gone to take a shower.  
It was already 7 in the evening.  
Dirk had stopped to pick up some pizza- thank god because you were starving.  
You shifted your blue irises towards the older looking male on whom was munching away at the crust of a rashly eaten pizza.  
Damn, he'd just pulled that piece out, how could he be done already?  
You'd sorta begun to like Dirk, seeing he was Dave's only guardian, and not to mention- he was pretty cool.  
You make a promise with yourself to never say that aloud.  
You didn't eat much due to the fear of your own kitchen.  
Look- when your father spends all his free time making cakes, you learn to go without food for a while.  
Just remember... The cake is a lie.  
You smile, shaking your head to clear away the thought.  
Jeez, you really are a dork, huh?  
Dirk gave you a funny look but only shrugged, scarfing down his 3rd slice of pizza.  
An awkward silence split between the two of you, but it didn't last long, Dave's voice booming from the back hallway.  
"Dork, come back here." he called and you push yourself off the comfy, black leather couch.  
Sliding your yellow socks across the hard wood floor, you eventually make it to the opened door room.  
The sight your eyes laid upon made you blush furiously.  
Dave stood in the middle of the room, jeans loosely hanging around his hips and a towel being rubbed against his head.  
No shirt was worn on the light skinned male.  
You couldn't top your orbs from traveling over the males figure, taking each and every perfection, as well as imperfection,  
But- in your mind, it was all perfection.  
He cocked an eyebrow up and you instantly shoot your gaze to something else in the room.  
Wait. You soon notice something. There were old and newer looking gashes on his body.  
You knew you saw them, you just didn't focus on them long enough.  
But where did those come from you wonder.  
"Hey Dave?' You mummer softly, peeking back at the lightly freckled blonde.  
"sup?"  
"Whats with all the cuts? You didn't uh..." You broke off, not really even wanting to think the cool kid could had done selfharm.  
He left out a hasty chuckle and walked towards you, a sly smirk on his lips.  
You shuffle your gaze down to your fidgety hands.  
"My bro and I do something called Strifing. We fight with swords when were mad, sad, happy- well mostly anytime we feel like it." He shrugged.  
"So, all those wounds are from him?"  
He gave a small curt nod ad you frown.  
Nevermind, Dirk wasn't all too great sounding to you at the moment.  
"Have you gotten him?" You ask after a brief moment of silence.  
Dave hummed thoughtfully and nodded.  
"Not near as many times as he has to me, but close enough." He said, is tone soothed and clam- as if it was nothing.  
You nod and sigh, closing your eyes for moment.  
Soft fingers soon drew across your left cheek, making you flinch.  
The area was still sore, but the swelling had one down, and even most of the pain was gone due to pain killers  
"Still looks like it hurts," Dave commented, moving his gaze to your now open eyes.  
You keep silent and swallowed, hoping the heavy pounding in your chest would stop.  
God, why was your chest so tight? all he was doing was touching your cheek John, whats wrong with you?  
"Do you want ice?" The blonde breathed out, his tone meaning to be comforting.  
"I-I," You broke off your mess of words and shook your head.  
Dave had done enough for you.  
"If you say so, come on man, sit down. I'm surprised your not hella tired."  
You nodded, and truthfully, you were still tired.  
You place the pizza that you forgot was in your hand, down on the night stand and plop onto the white sheets.  
You took special care to notice the small pixelated recors, broken in half just like the one on his shirt.  
"You sure like these disc things."  
"Ah, yeah. I guess I do." He said and let a small smile slide out.  
It wasn't one of his snoody, stuck up smirks,  
it was an actual, toothy smile.  
You smile back, your cheeks growing a little red.  
"alright dork, hush up and sleep," He comanded, the grin now gone.  
Dammit.  
It was gone way too fast for your liking.  
You nod and close your eyes, curling up on your side and closing your eyes.  
~~~  
Your name is Dave Strider.  
John had just fallen asleep a few moments ago.  
The damn dork wouldn't stop moving around.  
You watch him, sitting on the edge of the bed and gently holding a hand on his thigh.  
Thats not weird right?  
Whatching someone while they sleep?  
You sigh softly, knowing it was weird.  
But he was just so... cute.  
Jeez, how could you like someone already?  
You know your a homosexual, but John seemed like the most hella straight kid.  
He seemed straighter than straight.  
And you were like a complete circle.  
You didn't really go around waving your sexuality arond, so not many people knew.  
"Dammit John, you're gonna be the death of me" You whisper and slowly run your pale hand through his hair.  
After an hour or so, you gave up and slid into the bed with John, making sure to not coddle the male.  
You didnt want to scare him away yet.  
closing your eyes, you too slowly fall into slumbers trap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for any spelling errors or such! I'm so happy with the outcome so far so thank you loveies! Your amazing! Sorry for the mess of a chapter!

"Dammit Dave!"

Your name is John Egbert. 

"We're going to be so late and get into so much trouble!"

And you're running a tad bit late. 

Okay, no. 

You were running really late. 

"Shut up Dork, I know!"

And its all because Dave wanted to take an hour long ass shower.

Dirk had the truck up and running and was now waiting on the two of you, on whom were racing around the room getting dressed. 

You race past blonde and toss on your book bag, just about ready. 

"Egdork- now." Dave called, waiting by the door. 

You groan and grab your shoes, racing out the door. 

What a great way to start the second day of school. 

~

"Come on Dave, the bell is gonna ring!" 

"Too many... steps. I can't make it." The blonde whined, a few steps below. 

Your first class of the day was on the 3rd floor. 

"Dave!"

Without thinking, you race down and grab the lightly freckled male's hand, yanking him until you reached the classroom door. 

Right as you enter the humid room, the bell begins to scream. 

You sigh in relief and crash down at an open desk.

Dave slid down beside you and sighed tiredly. 

"Get a long enough shower this morning?" I question with a smile, catching my breath. 

"Get enough of my blanket last night, you hog?" He shot back and you giggled. 

"Sure did, it was nice and warm." 

You had to admit, you were a little freaked out that Dave was snuggled up against you when you woke, but you figured it was just because you had managed to completely curl yourself in the soft sheets. 

"Yo, John."

You snap your neck towards the male, still smiling goofily. 

"Hmm?"

"Wanna go down to this nice little coffee shop down the street during lunch?" The blonde questioned, cocking an eyebrow above his shades. 

"Dave!" You whisper yell, trying not to be caught by the teacher. 

"You know we can't leave school grounds until the school day is over." 

"I do it all the time dork, it pays to be friends with the guard." The blonde reassured. 

You sigh and rin a hand through your raven black, mess of hair. 

It couldn't hurt right? You do trust Dave. 

You breath out another long sigh and turn your ocean blue irises upon the golden haired male, giving a small nod of approval. 

Dave smirked, his lips purses as he gave a curt nod. 

Jeez, you could feel your insides twist. It felt weird and you wanted it to stop...

Ignoring the fuzzy feeling you had, you continued your day through to lunch, the loud bell signaling thay class was over and lunch had begun. 

You and Dave walked from your classroom down to the front doors- it took long due to the fact that Dave kept promising the way he was trying to go was right- which it wasn't. 

You couldn't help by smile like an idiot the while time, and even giggle. The way Dave got so frustrated and excited about which way to go made was kinda cute. 

You begin to question on why you chose the word 'cute' but quickly move on, nor really having any anewer to your own confusion. That, or this stupid author just want to fuck with your brain. 

What I dick this author is, you think. 

You were knocked out of your deep though as a flash of tan waved in front of your face. 

You flinch and step back, seeing Dave flinging his hand pretty close to your face.

"Ey Egbeet, ya home?" he asked and you giggle, slapping the males hand away. 

"Really Dave? I was just thinking," 

"Oh? Is that why you were staring at me?" He smirked, his eyebrows raising above the shades. 

You swear you felt your heart skip a beat- maybe two. Gah, why were you staring you idiot!? 

Dave took notice of your panic and laughed, running a hand through his hair. "you'd get enough looks of my sexy bod? Like, dude, calm down. I know I'm hot," he stated, acting all preppy and shit. 

"Dave!" You whine and puff put your cheeks. He continued to ramble, and soon enough, you were trying to fight off a wild fit of giggles. 

"Look John, I know I'm like that most total cool guy thay everyone wants a turn with- I mean, have you seen me? I'm sexy beast on which every cowboy was hunk of chunk from. Like, god damn man, control yourself lover boy," he stated and pushed a few sniggers aside. 

You eventually gave in and burst into a loud fit of giggles, ignoring the looks you got from people walking by. 

"D-Dave, " you chuckled and reached put, gripping the lightly freckled hand. 

The blonde gasped and turned his nose up. "How dare you touch me! I'm offended. Your already trying to get my willy-do in you, "

You freeze, your whole face catching on fire. 

"Dave, I-I am not! You idiot, we're not even dating yet, " You snap and hear the rambling stop. 

You freeze, your eyes slowly widening and realization hit you hard. 

"What did you..?" 

"Nothing!" you exclaim in panic and turn away, pushing through the doors. 

Coffee sounded really good to you at this point. 

Jesus, what were you thinking! No- you weren't thinking. You just blurted out whatever! You didn't know whay you were saying! Why did you even say that? 

You didn't mean it! 

Right?

Right...? 

Oh shit. 

You groan internally and stomp off the school grounds, youindicated spinning. Why couldn't you just be that happy super giggly idiot again? It was so much easier. 

Truthfully, you felt really surprised when you heard quick footsteps behind you. Wait, there was a second set of sound. This one was quicker and a little quieter, so you guess they were a little further back. 

"John, you fucking idiot!" 

Dave? Why'd he sound so paniced. You slow and turn on your heel. 

"Run!" 

Dave's scream came too slow as a punch was delivered to your stomache. 

You gaged, the wind escaping from your lunges. But still, you were already in a paniced mode, so what you did next made you even more scared. 

Your arm swung and hit the person in front of you. There was a groan and you begun to stumble away quickly. 

You knew who was behind you. 

Jack. 

And Dave was trying to protect you. 

You took quick gasps and heard a screech behind you. 

"You leave him alone," hissed a enraged voice that belonged to your blonde friend. 

No, no, no! "Dave, go!" you scream and gasp for breath, turning around in a rushed manner. 

Jack was smiling widely, his scared eye staring down the Texan.

"Didn't think you'd have the balls to follow," he shot out and Dave clicked his tongue, his fists crunched in anger. 

"do right I have the balls to move my ass out here and protect my hella good friend. I sweat to mother fucking god it you lay a hand on'em, I'll send you sorry ass to the shitty grave you belong in," 

Jack seemed unaffected by the lightly freckled male's threat. Instead, he seemed rather amused. 

"How cute," he chuckled. "Trying to protect your little boyfriend? Sorry, but that ain't happening. Ya see, Egfuck is my property. He stays quiet and doesn't go squealing like a pig to the authorities- which means I can get away with murder." He grinned widely, his eyes narrowed. 

"He knows not to say anything- ain't thay right you little shit?" he called louder so you could heat clearly. 

You just swallowed and kept your eyes shifted downward. 

"See? Ain't I got him trained well?" He chuckled. "It's only the second day and he's already given me two open opportunities. I can't wait till you leave him, making him even more valuable. I mean- everyone leaves him. The fucker dad doesn't even have time for him! Ha-bwahha! " Jack looked purely insane, laughing loudly while holding his sides. 

You just shuffled your gaze lower, your nails dug into to palm of your hand- it was a familiar feeling at this point. You could feel tears stinging your eyes buy fought them away. Hell no were you gonna give him the satisfaction of you crying. 

"Ah, whay is it kids ain't gonna cry? You being brave or somethin'?" he sheepishly smirked. "Why don't ya go cry to your mother or father? oh wait, you don't have a mother and your father hates you! You poor fucking sa-" 

Jacks voice was cut short by Dave, who's fists colided against Jacks face. 

The once smug male tumbled to the groind, covering his bloody mouth. "you dick- you wanna go? I'll fu-" 

"You ass hole!" Dave screeched and dropped ontop of the male, throwing punches over and over across his face. 

You watch for a moment, not able to process anything until blood starts to stain Dave's fists. 

"Dave!" You yelp and race towards the blonde, pulling his back hastily. He kept protesting, trying to get back to the beat up male. 

"Dave- stop! Please!" You beg, your voice cracking many times. 

Dave hissed and pulled away, looking down at Jack with a curled lip of anger. But after a few breaths, he went back to his calm poker face. 

You let out a small breath and look down at Jack, your stomache aching in pain. You ignored that though and bent down, looking at Jacks face. 

It was marked up pretty good, blood steadily dripping out his nose. You felt bad, but he deserved that. Nothing a bit of care can't take care of.

Slowly standing up, you turn and shove you face into Dave's chest, your shoulders shaking in silent sobs. 

"Hey, hey, Egdork."Dave said and slowly moved his arms around your back. "It's alright dude."

You only shake your head, tensing as you heard Jack slowly get up. The stumbled footsteps told you he was leaving, his breath a little ragged. 

Dave watched him, tightening his grip around you. As the footsteps faded, Dave leaned down and gently nuzzled your head. "He's wrong, you know thag right?" He whispered. 

"He's not- everyone leaves. Dad hates me. I'm his fucking punching bag," you rasp out. 

"Idiot. Your dad lover you and I won't be leaving you Egbert. Remember, were not even dating yet,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Sorry this is so so late!   
> Anyways, enjoy some cute little shit.   
> Thanks for reading, and I'm sorry for any errors, I'm doing this on my phone!

John's PoV //starting it a little different//   
5...4...3...2...1!  
Counting down slowly, you smiled as the end of the 4th period ended.   
The 4th period was none other than the last period of your school day and since it was a friday, the end of of your school week as well.   
Standing up, you collected your things into a neat stack and scrambled out the room.   
Down the first steps...   
take a right...   
another right...   
and then a left.  
As you do every day at the end of school, you follow these direct orders to Dave's and your meeting spot. Nothing special, really.   
Just a small corner you used to stay in when the bullies ran around the school.  
But you haven't had to worry about them.   
Thanks to Dave, Jack had been doing nothing more than giving you a few dirty glares when you passed in the hallways.   
He never tried to come after you, and that was all because of Dave.   
1/4 of the school year has already come and gone, and somehow through it all, Dave and you had become closer.  
The Texan had kept his promise.   
He never left you.  
Just thinking of that made your heart swell blissfully.   
As you rounded the corner to your little 'meet' place, you grinned smugly at your best friend, tapping away on his IPhone.   
Ew.   
IPhone.   
You knew that Galaxy's were where it was at.  
Leaning forward, you snatched the electronic away swiftly and giggled.   
The freckled male snapped his neck towards you and lunged for his phone.   
Thanks to his height, standing almost 7 inches taller than you, he easily grabbed it and aimed a fist towards your shoulder.   
As if on que, you jumped back quickly, his pale fist skimming nothing but the thin air.   
He huffed and rolled his eyed as you snorted.   
"Ass," he mumbled and you cocked an eyebrow up.  
"I'm an ass? Does that mean that I can't give you this apple juice I bought?" You tease and reached into your bag, pulling out the said golden liquid.  
Even though you couldn't see his eye, you knew that they were wide in want.   
You continued to smile dorkily as you gave it a little shake.   
"Johnathan Fucking Egbert." he hissed in a low tone. "Give me the apple juice,"   
You let out a startled squeak as heads stretch towards you.   
Not giving yourself time to think, you begun to run, clinging tightly on to the bottle and your bag.   
The blonde wasn't far behind, skipping two, no- three steps at as time as you ran through the front doors. People glared at you you two like idiots, but who cared.   
You two kept sprinting all the way down the street and into your neighborhood.   
You were getting tired and thinking about giving up until you were forced to a stop.   
By what?   
By David Elizabeth Strider, the guy who was clinging to your back.   
You squeaked loudly and laughed, trying to hold the bottle above both of your heads and started to spin in place.   
It didn't seem to faze him though.   
Using his long arms, he reached and managed to snipe the bottle away from your pale fingers.   
You then continued to jump off your back and huff.   
You panted heavily and grinned like a dork as the blonde cracked the golden liquid open and begun to drink it.   
"Someone got a little worked up," you comment, slowly getting your breath back.   
"Whatever. Your an asshole. Let's just get to your house."   
You snigger once again and not before continuing towards your home.   
It wasn't long, maybe 7 minutes or so, till you reached your house and were unlocking the door.    
Tumbling the keys between your fingers, you soon her the satisfying click of the lock.   
Pushing the door open, you stumble in and lazily throw your stuff beside the stairs, Dave following suit.   
The two of you instantly moved your bodies into the kitchen, filling eachother's  arms with snacks.   
No one really said what you two had planned to do, but they knew.   
Just like every Friday, they'd go to watch a movie together.   
It was a silent agreement that had happened over time.   
Not to mention, its a good time for bro cuddles and all that cute shit.   
Dave, grabbing mostly apple juice that you had bought just for him, walked out and headed up the steps.   
You weren't far behind, stomping on the wooden steps with your famous, dorky grin planted on his lips.   
"My turn to chose?" Dave asked as he dumped everything onto the bed.   
"Yep!" you cheered and begun to organize everything before sliding under the covers, peeking your head out to Dave.   
The blonde did nothing more but roll his eyes and slide a movie into the DVD player.  
"What movie?" you ask and move over for him, on which he took the spot and snuggled under the blanket.   
"American Sniper,"  
You guess that movie is pretty good, considering he didn't choose some ironic, cliche movie that made you gag.   
Leaning over, you turned off your lamp and let the darkness surround the both of you, glad that your dark blue curtains kept the light outside away.   
The movie was quick to start, your attention instantly getting caught into the flashing.   
Right off the bat, it showed a male holding a sniper, aiming at a child...   
the child was holding a bomb and was running towards the Marines.   
You cringe as flashbacks run through the man's head, making his choice on rather to pull the trigger or not.   
Jumping a little, you pressed against Dave as the kid fell, the mother running forward.   
Dave looked at you a little and frowned, moving an arm around you in which you were highly greatful for.   
You kept your blue irises locked on the screen, a bit of anger boiling in the pit of your stomach as the woman grabbed the bomb instead of mourning the kids passing.   
What a bitch...   
Once again, Kyle, the snipper, hesitated before pulling the trigger, the female flinging to the ground.   
You scrunched up your nose as the camera lingered on her body for a moment.   
"You alright?" Dave asked and gave you a barely noticed squeeze of concern.   
It was a light touch, but it helpped.   
You give a small nod and continue the movie in silence, Dave sipping on his apple juice and your chewing on a few Gushers.   
The movie ended, and truthfully you felt tears in your eyes.   
It cut off to the credits and you end up hiding your face into Dave's chest.   
He rubbed your back softly and leaned his face into your hair.   
"It's okay John, it's okay," he whispered with more emotion then you've ever heard from the blonde.   
"Thanks," you manage out.   
Damn.   
You really were soft.   
Moving your face away from his chest, you peek up and earn yourself a small smile from the blonde.   
You definitely want to see that more.   
"Thanks so much Dave, sorry I'm kinda a baby," you sigh and move your gaze down.   
What happened next made your mind go blank.   
Dave was leaning down and gently kissing your cheek, his nose pressed against the skin right under your eye.   
You can't move at this point, your heart seeming to be pumping wildly.   
Not to mention your face felt as if it was on fire.   
Though, you couldn't help but feel those soft lips left your tinted cheeks way too soon, the warm breath from his nose now nothing but a tingle on your cheek.   
"What... did you...?"  
Dave cut your question short and pulled you back into his chest, rubbing your back affectionately.   
You begun to protest but soon shut your mouth, closing your eyes and moving closer.   
You'd find out why Dave did that soon enough, you promised yourself.   
But for now... you think you'll just enjoy this warm hug.


	8. Chapter 8

Dave's PoV   
Your name is Dave Strider, and holy mother of smuppets.   
You, at the moment, were being crushed by the biggest dork on the face of the planet.   
The blue eyed beauty was clinging to you like you were is god damn life force or some cheesy shit.   
Now-   
you didn't hate it.   
But you'd never admit that- not even ironically.   
John would just figure you to be some weirdo.   
You didn't want that.   
How the two of you ended up in this position is another story.   
Look, the kid was crying and you just sorta didn't think.   
Truthfully, you paniced (mind that you didn't show it on your face. You're oo cool for that) when John started to question your random huggle.   
So you ended up...   
Kissing his cheek.   
But hot damn, that boy's cheek was as soft as a fucking baby's bottom.   
Some crazy shit happening there cause no one's face can be that smooth.   
Anyway- your friend didn't fight the kiss and had ended up shuffling closer and seemed to forget what he was gonna ask.   
Or at least put off asking it.   
Score 1 to Dave for non-fuck-ups.   
But at some point of the bro cuddles, John had drifted into slumber like some child.   
You question yourself as to what age the boy really is.   
The way he curled up in your arms.   
And the way he clung to your shirt.   
Not to mention how innocent he looked as he slept.   
It all reminded you of a young child who says his first cuss word, gets ranted at and then comforted cause the parents feel bad.   
You felt like that parent.  
But the irony is that John did nothing wrong.   
Dammit Dave, You snap at yourself mentally.   
You keep losing track of what you were trying to say.   
Sighing, you looked down at the dork.   
Yeah, you may have let a small smile creep onto your pursed lips- but he doesn't need to know that.   
You felt like some creep, watching the tiny figure breath slowly, his mouth slightly agape and his buck teeth shinning proudly.   
not to mention his hair.   
You swear that this boy hadn't brushed his hair in years.   
But you also swear that this boy would be the end of you.   
Like- your heart is going doki doki- or some shit that Dirk says when he and Jake flirt across the table.   
And well, yeah.   
You mean, John is adorable- but in a good, attractive kind of way.   
And you maayyyy be slightly attracted to John.   
Maybe.   
Not like you're staight or anything.   
Hell, you're as staight as a circle.   
As colorless as a damn rainbow after a shitty storm.   
Just because you didn't go around, flailing your sexuality in everyone's face, doesn't mean you can't be gay.   
Shit-  
Strider-  
Stay on track-  
Anyways.  
Yeah.   
You'd had a small crush on John when you two first met.   
It's just clicked, or at least in your head it did.   
You hoped the same for John.   
But the damn kid seemed so fucking straight it hurt.   
Like he was some stuck up metal pole in the ground or some crazy thing.   
"Dave...?"   
You snap out of your trance and peek down.   
Heh.   
Looks like the child's awake.   
"Morning my prince," You purr out smoothly and earn a small flush of his pale cheeks.   
"What time is it?" He yawned and peeked up.   
God dammit, those eyes.   
Must be illegal or something to have eyes that bright, blue and so fucking huge.   
Unlike your hideous, devilish red eyes.   
Reluctantly pulling an arm from around John, you slipped your phone from your pocket and turned it on.   
Both of you blinked many time due to the brightness- not even your sunglasses helped.   
"It... is... oh, 4:13am," you dragged out until you could clearly see the numbers.   
John nodded and yawned, his eyes half lidded.   
"Why don't you go back to sleep dude?" You suggest.   
The raven-haired male gave a lousy shake of his head.   
You nod and put your phone back, resting your arm over his waist once again.   
Damn this kid was boney.   
He doesn't even eat that much, you realize.   
You'll have to keep a closer eye on him.   
"Helllooooo? Earth to Davveee."   
You flinched back as your train of thought was disturbed, letting out a small, totally uncool, squeak.   
Damn kid was so close to your face.   
John looked at you through the darkness, only his eyes and small outlines could be seen due to Egbert's night light he had "because he wanted to,"   
Pft.   
The raven-haired male stifled a small snort, trying his best not to burst out laughing and wake his father.   
You let out a small click of your tongue and moved back into position, your bodies close and stealing warmth from one another.   
"I swear to fucking god Egdork- you don't speak of this to anyone," you demand and nods, still giggling like a maniac.   
After some time of throwing pitiful threats to the adorable ball of giggles, you gave up and hid your face into his chest.   
Yeah. It was uncool as fuck.   
But it also was warm.   
And the dorks giggles dies down- whoa- whoa.   
Is he pulling you closer?   
Fuck yeah he is.   
"Hey Dave...?" He started after gathering himself and getting composed.   
"Sup Egdork?"   
"You... never answered my question."   
Dammit.   
Score 6000 for Dave and fuck ups.   
You should have known he'd ask again.   
All well- best to fake it till you make it right?   
"What question?"   
"Ah- uhmm... Well, you k-kissed my cheek and I wanted to know why you did."   
His words were shaky and disoriented, making him stagger.   
You didn't answer.   
How could you answer?   
Maybe explain that you were worried because he was crying?   
Like, some mother bird instinct kicked in?  
(Caw caw motherfuckers)   
'Or you can tell him you like him' a voice echoed through your head.   
Nope.   
Nopenopenopenope.   
You were not about to weird out your best bro with such a thing.   
"I mean... I know I was upset. And when you did that, it helped me calm down- but I don't know why! Like, it felt... 'right'? Is that the word? God, and I felt weird- Dave what did you do to me?" He whined, obvious panic in his voice.   
Poor kid was confused to high hell.   
And you did it to him.   
"Look, John- look at me dude," you whisper, had already pulled your face from his chest and was trying to catch the boys eyes.   
Eventually, the short male gave you his full attention, his eyes slightly stressed wider than usual.   
You take a small breath, leaning forward till capped lips were gently brushing over the soft, pink ones that belonged to John.   
"I think you've figured it out John," you whisper against the dorks pick muscle.   
John shivered and very, very slowly, connected his fingers behind your back, seeming to be hesitant.   
God dammit.   
There was no going back now.   
"I've had this stupid ass crush on you for, I don't even fucking know how long. And it's getting worse. It got so bad, I couldn't stop myself from kissing you today," Which was true.   
Your mind wouldn't let you think.   
It wanted John and it got John.   
"All that no homo shit kinda killed me inside, and I just wanted you so desperately. It wasn't even ironically cool how lost I was after you said that-"   
"Dave- I'm not a homo," he whispered and your once half lidded eyes, shot open.  
You were pretty sure you were ready to curl up on the other side of the bed.   
You were pretty sure you were going to throw up everything you'd eaten in the past year.   
You just wanted to take back everything.   
So you wouldnot weird out your be-  
"I'm bi,"   
John's lips didn't seem to hesitate as he moved into a gentle kiss.   
Your eyes were wide behind your vaders, but it didn't stop you from responding to the kiss.   
And the fucking dork was smiling.   
You could feel it- the small smile.   
Not to mention, bi?   
He is fucking bi?   
Wouldn't have hurt to be told.   
That would've saved you a shit ton of worries and stress.   
After a few way too quick seconds, John pulled back, his cheeks visibly a dark shade of red, even in the dull lighting.   
Though, you are pretty sure your cheeks were no better.   
"So the cool kid has had a crush on this dork for sometime?" The raven-haired male cooed, getting just a little confidence.   
"Well yeah. But how about you? You seemed to enjoy that kiss a little too much," you smirk and earn a even more flushed John.   
"S-so what?"  
"so. Does that mean little Johnny boy has a crush on this cool kid as well?"   
John looked at you, seeming to see right through your shades   
jeez.   
You hoped he couldnt.   
"I-I-" he whsipered and leaned forward, kissing Dave again.  
This one was a little longer as well as a little more rougher with both heads tilted opposite ways and both your lips moving quickly before pulling away.   
"I'll take that as a yes," you whisper, pressing your forehead against the dork's.   
He pressed back, giving a small mhmm.   
You couldn't help it.   
You were smiling just as wide as the dork was at this point.   
And boy, did you love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnng! Sorry guys! I have so much school work because there's about a month left of school, so all the SoLs are coming! anyways, enjoy this chapter and stuff. Sorry if it's rushed! And thank you guys for sticking around! Till next time- have a amazing day loveys!


	9. A/U

HEYOOOO!!   
So, school is coming to an end and ive had some thing over Mute!John.   
So, I started another JohnDave story to write when I feel sad or more descriptive.   
I'm gonna probably update this tomorrow, but can you guys do and give it a little look,   
see how it is?? Thatd be amazing!

That's all for now! Thank you guys!!


	10. *angry noises*

Hey guys! So I do all my work on my phone.   
Well, my phone ended up breaking and refused to charge after my cat knocked fit off the counter and yanked the charge from it. I was so worried about losing all my pictures so I worked on copying all those into Facebook and forgot about my memo.

That being said.

I lost the next 3 chapters for this fiction as well as my other HS fiction. And honestly. I've no motivation to write it because I'm really upset over my stupidity.

Don't fret.

I will update.

It's just going to take even long than before. I might do a small fill but ugh. I'm so upset.

Thanks to all of you that are sticking around and having to deal with my stupidity! I'm so sorry and I'll try to update as soon as possible!

-McKayla  
SockJohn

**Author's Note:**

> // Hiah guys! Yeah, yeah. I'm here to make some Pepsicola. Why? Because it's Hella awesome c; Anywaysssss~ Super slow updates due to school, and I'm just gonna plan it as I go. Dunno. Just tired and creative, okay? Any suggestions, comments, or anything, please don't hesitate to tell me! Helps a shit ton! \\\


End file.
